Une vie de mensonges
by Yara Mirelys
Summary: OOC, Slash. Naruto à envoyé son frère, Gaara, en prison. Quand ce dernier finit sa peine et sort de prison, il se rend compte que tout à changé autour de lui. Lemon à venir : GaaNaru et NaruSasu  pas forcément dans cet ordre . Venez voir le début.
1. Chapitre I

**Une vie de mensonges**

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas. De plus, je n'écris cette histoire par obligation, ni par but lucratif.

Genre : UA, OOC, slash, sexe...

Rating : T (pour le moment)

Résumé : Naruto à envoyé son frère, Gaara, en prison. Quand ce dernier finit sa peine et sort de prison, il se rend compte que tout à changé autour de lui.

Note : Je dédicace cette fic à _oOo Biku-chan oOo_, pour m'avoir soutenue jusque là.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre I<strong>

On pouvait dire que Naruto était un adolescent comme les autres. C'est normal, à son âge, de sombrer dans la drogue, le sexe et l'alcoolisme. ''On'' peut dire ce qu'il veut, Naruto était tout sauf comme un ado devrait l'être. Il avait un trop gros poids sur la conscience (il aurait d'abord fallu qu'il en ait une, la drogue avait complètement raillé ses capacités à éprouver un quelconque remord). En fait, ce _remord_ peut s'expliquer en quelques mots : il avait été lâche et avait laissé son frère se faire arrêter et incarcérer pour un crime qu'il n'avait pas commis. En temps normal, il l'aurait arrêté et aurait avoué sa culpabilité. Mais voilà, il n'avait pas eu une enfance facile et avait vite sombré dans la drogue, il n'était plus lui-même depuis tellement de temps maintenant...

Naruto se redressa, puis afficha une expression de pur dégoût. Il était assis sur un lit qui lui était inconnu, les draps ne recouvrant de d'infimes parcelles de sa peau hâlée. La migraine qui accompagna son réveil l'informa (à peu de choses près) de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille... ou le matin même... Il se frotta le visage, grognant et balayant la pièce du regard, cherchant son boxer. D'un pas fatigué, il le récupéra, ainsi que d'autres affaires traînant sur le sol. Un gémissement sourd lui fit comprendre que son coup du soir s'était réveillé. Il ne daigna pas un regard vers lui et finit de s'habiller en silence, le visage fermé, impassible. Son amant se leva, vint prés de lui et le serra contre lui.

« Quand est-ce qu'on se revoit ? » demanda-il.

Naruto se retourna et lui fit face en affichant un air railleur.

« Sûrement dans tes rêves... » rétorqua le blond, un sourire en coin peignant son beau visage.

Le garçon ayant été trop naïf se recula d'un pas, stupéfait par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il ne voulait y croire : la nuit qu'il venait de passer lui semblait trop parfaite pour être brisée d'une telle façon. Il le regardait toujours dans les yeux, sans que le blond ne bronche. Naruto finit par ramasser sa veste et par sortir de l'appartement, sans regarder en arrière. Il avait d'autres préoccupations pour le moment : qu'allait-il dire pour convaincre le gardien de nuit de ne pas révéler son écart de conduite à la directrice ? Une pipe, peut-être ? Après tout, le gardien était plus qu'à son goût, bien qu'il préférait largement être actif durant ses relations sexuelles, chose qu'il ne pouvait espérer avec le gardien en question... Il soupira profondément et reprit sa marche vers l'internat.

Il devait être sept heures quand il arriva à destination. Il émit une plainte sonore en remarquant que son meilleur ami l'attendait devant le portail. Il affichait un air très énervé; le blond allait avoir droit au discours habituel sur les sorties nocturnes et sur l'inquiétude que le brun s'était fait pour lui. Il avait les bras croisés sur la poitrine et un air meurtrier collé à son joli petit minois. Naruto s'avança et le tira par le bras en direction de la porte d'entrée.

« Vaudrait mieux qu'on attire pas l'attention sur nous... » dit-il en regardant de droite à gauche.

Il faisait froid dehors et ils s'assirent devant une tasse de café.

« Je peux savoir où tu étais ? » demanda le brun sur un ton froid, tout en fixant Naruto dans les yeux, ses fins sourcils noirs froncés dans un rictus que le blond trouvait sexy. Il eut un sourire à cette pensée.

« Naruto, je te parles ! » insista le sexy Sasuke.

« J'me souviens pas de tout... » répondit-il, avachi dans son fauteuil, regardant par la fenêtre. « Comme d'habitude, j'suis allé en boîte, un type dans la backroom* m'a taillé une pipe et... » Naruto réfléchit un instant. « Je crois me souvenir d'avoir pris du poppers* après ça... » dit-il, affichant un air pensif.

« Du poppers, hein ? Tu vas finir par y rester, tu le sais ça ? » Le blond ne répondit rien à son avertissement. « Naruto, tu m'écoutes ? »

Le blond en avait marre de cette petite conversation que ne menait à rien. Il avait envie de prendre une bonne douche et que plus personne ne _le fasse chier_. Il se leva.

« J'vais me doucher. On se voit en cours. »

Naruto partit sans faire attention à Sasuke qui l'appelait.

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps, Gaara sortait du centre de détention pour mineurs de Tokyo et s'apprêtait à annoncer la nouvelle à son petit frère adoré. Petit frère qui, soit dit en passant, n'était pas venu le voir une seule fois depuis qu'il avait été incarcéré. Deux longues années s'étaient écoulées, mais le roux ne pouvait qu'aimer encore plus fort son frère, qui lui avait tant manqué.<p>

Il tira son portable de sa poche et l'appela.

« Désolé mais, vous n'avez plus de crédit. Veuillez recharger votre forfait téléphonique avant d'appeler. » fit une voix féminine et synthétique à l'autre bout du fil.

« Ah ! Merde ! J'avais oublié. J'vais appeler d'une cabine. »

Pour Gaara qui avait cru que tout serait facile dès qu'il sortirait de prison, il fut plutôt déçu. Décidément, sa mentalité n'avait pas évolué, il était resté un petit garçon candide au corps d'un strar de porno gay.

Le jeune homme était maintenant majeur et comptait redevenir le responsable légal de son frère qui, en fait, n'était autre que Naruto.

Il entra dans un cabine téléphonique et chercha dans sa poche quelques pièces à dépenser. L'appareil les engloutit et il marqua le numéro du blond.

Dommage pour lui, il tomba sur le répondeur. Il ne trouva pas la force de lui expliquer tout dans un simple message vocal qu'il n'était même pas sûr que son frère écoute jusqu'au bout. Il opta donc pour un message court, l'invitant à le rejoindre dans un restaurant du quartier.

Les nuages étaient gris foncé et la pluie menaçait de tomber. Gaara rabattit sa capuche sur ses cheveux rouges et avança parmi la foule.

Il arriva dans un quartier résidentiel où les seules personnes présentes couraient s'abriter pour échapper à l'averse qui avait maintenant pris place. Il s'arrêta devant une des plus grandes maisons et introduit sa clé dans la serrure du portail.

Il se retrouva bien vite dans le salon et y balança ses affaires mouillées. Il se laissa tomber sur l'un des canapés, face à la baie vitré d'où il pouvait apercevoir la beauté des cerisiers en fleur de son jardin. Mais le sommeil le rattrapa rapidement et il sombra dans un de ces rêves prémonitoires auxquels il vaut mieux ne pas se fier.

* * *

><p><span>Un peu de culture...<span>

Backroom : (ou darkroom) arrière salle dans certaines boîtes gay où les mecs se baisent entre eux... et autre...

Poppers : flacon contenant un liquide dont on peut sniffer les vapeurs; provoque un retard de l'éjaculation et de l'euphorie.

* * *

><p>Qu'en pensez-vous ? A jeudi prochain.<p>

Y.A.S.D


	2. Chapter II

**Une vie de mensonges**

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas. De plus, je n'écris cette histoire par obligation, ni par but lucratif.

Genre : UA, OOC, slash, sexe... Homophobes, s'abstenir.

Rating : T (pour le moment)

Résumé : Naruto à envoyé son frère, Gaara, en prison. Quand ce dernier finit sa peine et sort de prison, il se rend compte que tout à changé autour de lui.

Note : Je dédicace cette fic à _oOo Biku-chan oOo_, pour m'avoir soutenue jusque là.

Note 2 : Je suis désolée du retard que j'ai pris pour poster ce chapitre, j'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur.

* * *

><p><strong>RAR<strong>

**Apollyon G. Cainite** : Merci beaucoup pour ma première review, elle m'a aidé à continuer d'écrire. Je suis ravie que ma petite mise en bouche t'ai plu, mais ne t'y habitues pas, c'est pas toujours aussi bien... Voilà la suite et encore merci. :)

**oOo Biku-chan oOo** : Toi, par contre, je vais pas te remercier ! è.é Comment ça se fait que t'aies mis aussi longtemps à mettre une malheureuse review ? XD Non, sérieusement, merci, ça m'a fait plaisir. Enjoy ! ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre II<strong>

Naruto était en retard. Il s'avança vers le fond de la salle mais fut interpellé par M. Hatake, qui lui lança un regard à glacer le sang. Le blond ne se retourna pas mais rejeta sa tête vers son professeur en déposant bruyamment son sac sur sa table. Il avait les lèvres entrouvertes et le regardait sans broncher, faisant glisser son regard azur le long de la silhouette de Kakashi, comme si c'était la chose la plus normale au monde.

Le professeur ne dit, cependant, rien et détourna le regard, gêné, en remontant ses frêles lunettes sur son nez et cherchant la page à laquelle correspondait le cours actuel.

« Ouvrez vos livres page 53 et lisez le troisième paragraphe en silence... »

Le blond s'assit et s'exécuta, lisant presque attentivement.

Les deux premières heures se passèrent sans encombres, jusqu'à ce que son _cher _Sasuke ne le harcèle à propos de quelque chose dont le sujet était tellement compliqué qu'il en avait compris un mot sur trois.

Naruto se lassa rapidement du monologue de son ami et finit par l'ignorer en beauté, tapotant son stylo sur son cahier et regardant le tableau, où s'affichaient des équations plus compliquées les unes que les autres, d'un air neutre, voir absent.

Il avait, quelques heures plus tôt, reçu un message de son frère, le faisant cogiter intérieurement. Au début, la question était : « Est-ce que je vais y aller ? ». Question qui ne resta que peu de temps sans réponse, c'était évident qu'il devait y aller. Cependant, les doutes refirent surface quelques instants plus tard. « Comment j'dois m'comporter ? », « Est-ce qu'il m'en veut ? » et « Et si il voulait me tabasser ? ». Les questions 2) et 3) trouvèrent, elles-aussi, une réponse : 2) « Bien sûr qu'il m'en veut. » et 3) « Si c'est l'cas, j'me laisserai pas faire ! ». Pour la première question, il décida d'agir en fonction de ce qui allait se passer.

Le blond sentit une pression sur son épaule.

« M. Uzumaki, vous vous sentez bien ? »

Son professeur s'était approché de lui et le regardant d'un air inquiet. Naruto força un sourire qui, soit dit en passant, ressemblait plus à une grimace colérique et Kakashi reprit son cours.

La sonnerie retentit, marquant l'heure de déjeuner et le blond se dirigea d'un pas traînant vers la cafeteria. Lui qui mangeait d'habitude comme deux ne toucha pas à son repas et repris sa mauvaise habitude de ne répondre aux questions qu'on lui posait. Ce qui agaça fortement Sasuke.

Toujours sans un mot, il se dirigea vers les douches pour se rafraîchir les idées.

Sasuke commençait à trouver son manque de parole suspect mais ne dit rien pour autant, s'il avait envie de lui parler, il le ferait.

N'ayant pas cours l'après-midi (ou, du moins, faisant comme si), le blond se faufila par un passage de l'arrière-cour et sortit de l'enceinte du lycée. Ca ne faisait qu'un mois que les cours avaient recommencé qu'il séchait déjà, comme s'il cherchait à se faire remarquer.

Il arriva au lieu de rendez-vous avec quatre bonnes heures d'avance. C'est là qu'il remarqua une tête rouge assise au bar et se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas seul dans cette situation. Il le vit bouger et paniqua. Il se retourna, prêt à repartir de la même façon qu'il était arrivé quand une petite voix dans sa tête le provoqua.

_« Tu fuis ? »_ demanda-t-elle, d'un ton moqueur.

Cela suffit à Naruto pour regagner son sang froid et se diriger d'un pas conquérant vers son frère.

A peine fut-il derrière ledit frère que celui-ci engagea la conversation.

« T'es en avance, c'est pas ton genre... » remarqua-t-il, lui faisant toujours dos.

Et là, Naruto se maudit en apercevant le miroir trônant derrière le barman. Son frère avait donc vu sa petite crisse de lâcheté. Il se tapa le front avec la paume de la main.

« Tu m'avais remarqué, hein ? »

« Y'a pas beaucoup d'blonds dans l'coin... »

Naruto s'assit sur le tabouret à la gauche de son frère et se mit à jouer avec le dessous de verre traînant par là.

Il risqua un coup d'oeil furtif vers le roux et vu qu'il le fixait avec colère. Mais pas ce genre de colère qui vous donne envie d'étriper quelqu'un parce qu'il vous a fait subir un Enfer, mais une colère, emprise de bouderie, de grand frère qui n'a pas eu droit à son bisou matinal.

Le blond se recula un peu, méfiant, et fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce qu'y a ? » essaya-t-il.

Le roux finit par baisser la tête, en fermant les yeux, pour sourire et ensuite la relever vers son cadet.

« Rien. » se contenta-t-il d'affirmer.

Le blond parla et le roux, toujours souriant, l'écouta attentivement.

« Tu m'en veux, hein ? » dit-il, en soulevant le menton et en fronçant encore plus les sourcils.

« Bah... J't'aime trop pour ça. »

Ils se regardèrent un instant. Le blond ne comprenait pas l'attitude de son ainé, et il ne comprenait pas non plus la sienne. Il était rare qu'il parle autant et avec autant de gaieté. Il était plus dans son habitude d'ignorer tout le monde et tout ce qui le concernait. Il était juste content d'avoir retrouvé son frère, mais ça, il ne l'avouerait probablement jamais. Il détourna les yeux de Gaara et dit d'un ton dur :

« Merci. »

« Sans rancune... »

Naruto trouvait son frère naïf et crédule, mais il ne put s'en plaindre, il se sentait bien et ne voulait pas gâcher ses retrouvailles avec son adorable frangin.

Durant un bonne partie de l'après-midi, ils discutèrent, racontant des anecdotes sur leur deux années passées séparés. Tout y passa et Naruto ne pouvait s'empêcher de se tordre de rire sur son tabouret à chaque fois que le roux contait ses interminables blagues concernant les travaux d'intérêt généraux. Malgré leur jeune âge, ils n'eurent aucun mal à commander des cocktails en début de soirée. Ce fut Naruto qui commença avec un Everybody's Irish*, suivi de près par son ainé avec un Acapulco*. Les verres vides s'entassaient sur la surface plane et lisse du comptoir que le barman venait souvent visiter pour avoir droit lui aussi à sa dose de rigolade de la journée. Il voyait les gens qui passaient, arrivant l'air maussade, repartant le sourire aux lèvres.

Mais la soirée ne resta pas amusante pour le blond quand le sujet de conversation dériva sur un sujet qui lui était totalement étranger : les filles. Il ne l'avait pas vu venir, celui-là, et pourtant, il était tellement gros qu'il était impossible de le rater. Il ne put réprimer un frisson et une sensation de malaise l'envahir. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, il se sentait menacé et ne savait pas du tout comment s'y prendre pour avouer la vérité à son frère. Il ne savait par où commencer, ni comment ça allait finir.

_« Non, franchement, Naruto, de quoi t'as peur ? C'est ton frère ! »_

Là, il n'avait pas tort et décida de s'en remettre à sa _conscience (?)._

« … pas que t'es encore vierge ! Les filles doivent te... »

« Attends, frangin, j't'arrêtes tout de suite. D'abord, j'suis pas vierge ! »

Gaara émit un rire amusé par la situation. Naruto, quand à lui, avala une gorgée de Tequila Sunrise* pour se donner un peu de courage.

« Et ensuite, j'y connais rien aux filles ! Je... »

« Attends ! » le coupa-t-il. « Là, c'est moi qui t'arrêtes ! C'est quoi ces conneries ? » lança-t-il, en arquant un sourcil.

« Laisses-moi finir ! » s'écria son interlocuteur. « C'que j'veux dire, c'est que j'suis pas de c'bord-là. » avoua-t-il en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Attends, t'es en train de me dire que... » conclu-t-il, incrédule.

« Que je suis gay. »

* * *

><p><strong>Un peu de culture...<strong>

Everybody's Irish : liqueur chartreuse verte (7%), crème de menthe (7%) et whisky (86%). En gros, c'est un cocktail très fort, pour se retourner la tête.

Acapulco : tequila (17%), rhum (17%), jus d'ananas (33%), jus de pamplemousse (17%) et lait de coco (17%). Cocktail rafraîchissant.

Tequila Sunrise : jus d'orange (75%), tequila (25%) et un trait de grenadine. Cocktail populaire en Amérique, le goût de la tequila est dissimulé par le jus d'orange. ;)

* * *

><p>Qu'en pensez-vous ? A jeudi prochain.<p>

Y.A.S.D


End file.
